ppg_zfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Designs
As the Girls attempt to help their creator, they run into someone much like them... but with much darker intents in store for them. Synopsis The next morning, a newspaper was stolen by a mysterious figure who arranged the robot at the school and saw his plan going smoothly. All he needed was one more push to put the next part into affect. Luckily for the Utoniums, the girl's secret identities were not blown from their chase around the city due to looking like fireflies and Robert and Davis were not tied back to them in the broadcasts and papers about the incident. Meanwhile at the Utonium household, the family was doing different things. Bubbles was drawing the family, Robert was reading the paper and smoking his pipe, Blossom was reading a manga called Chobits with Davis helping her with the Chinese language, and Buttercup was lifting weights while silently fuming that her sister was hanging out with Davis.Then there was a knock at the door, Robert answers it which turns out to be the police force, the citizens of Townsville, the Mayor and Ms. Bellum. They have tied the Professor back to the incident thanks to a romur that was Davis there and he is to be taken in for questioning despite the lack of clear evidence. Despite Buttercup overpowering some cops with martial arts moves, the Professor allows himself to be taken in without a struggle. Buttercup is angry at this, Bubbles starts crying, Blossom does her best to keep their spirits up, and Davis wonders to himself if everything will be alright. Later that night, they see the news that reveals that the town hates the fireflies that caused all the destruction in the city. The girls take it hard as they go to bed while Davis tries to think of something he could do. In their room, the girls are trying to decide whether they should go to the police and tell them the truth that they are the ones who caused all the damage when Davis knocks on the door. He comes in and tells the girls something that his father told him when he was going through school, he said "He told me people will often not understand new things at first. But just give it time, and they'll come to understand and accept your special-ness." The girls appreciate the words of comfort, especially Blossom. Later that night, the girls sneak out to find the Police station to clear Robert's name, only to get lost and end up at Malph's Groceries as it starts raining. The girls try to look for shelter, only to be surrounded by the Gang Green Gang. Before a move could be made by either side, a garbage can lid was shot and knocked out the gang. The girls looked and saw a short man in rags as he ran off to hide in a box. As the girls approach him, he tells them to go away because he is a freak as he comes out revealing himself as Jojo showing his mutated brain. The girls show him their powers making Jojo continue his sympathy plan in order to recruit the girls in making a device that can make the town a better place and make the citizens of Townsville love them. They agree and to keep it a secret from everybody, unaware that they have fallen for Jojo's lies so that he can manipulate the girls to continue his evil plan. Category:Chapters